Resurrection Crisis: part 1
by teamXsonic
Summary: In the not so distant future, a rampaging creation has destroyed almost every little thing in Station Square, and it is up to Chute to find Sonic and the gang back in time and tell them of this menace before its too late. Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Opener: not so distant future

**Resurrection Crisis: part1**

Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic, and I've been working on it for a little while, so I hope you like the opening. I'm going to try to make part1 and part2 50 chapters each, totaling 100 chapters! (in case you can't add) So, cheer me on, and good luck to Sgt-Whip with his fanfic as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega(though I wish I did) or any of their characters. I do however own that Mysterious Hedgehog, Chute the Fox, and The Shadow (the latter being introduced in the next chapter). Enjoy!**

**Opener: In the not-so-distant future…**

An orange double-tailed fox wearing a black leather jacket that complemented his dark black jeans, zipped behind a secluded building in a way as to make sue he wasn't seen. In the distance, a dark shadow on the shape of a hedgehog seemed to engulf any light that was near it. As it came to view, the fox, Chute, could barely see the details of this being: glowing white and blue skin with red stripes on its quills. Gloves resembling Knuckle's, and green eyes that held in them a fire that would never die out. For a brief second, Chute wondered how a thing that glows light be at the same time, casting a shadow, but this thought quickly passed as he soon found out that the being was close to him. Chute could feel his legs tremble, but mustered out the strength to run down the alley way, his tails acting as propellers, constantly gaining speed until he finally soared into the sky. The relived fox felt safe enough to smirk as he continued to fly through the crisp autumn air. The hedgehog seemed discouraged at first, but the look quickly faded away. Then, in a sudden, swift movement, the hedgehog began to run with extreme speed on the same path that Chute was flying, gaining impressive ground with each second that passed. Chute looked back, and to his absolute horror, he saw that the hedgehog had accumulated enough speed to jump and glide through the air as if he were Knuckles himself. The two tailed fox was still ahead far enough to think of an escape, but the gliding hedgehog was gaining on him, and fast.

"This…thing…it's a monster! I need to find Silver; hopefully he got the portal up and running," Chute thought out loud.

Chute glanced behind him to see that the hedgehog was even closer, gaining incredible speed. Chute looked down and saw a thing he never wanted to see again; Sonic's battered and bruised lifeless body, lying on the ground, stiff, like a slightly burnt stick from the remains of a camp fire. A tear cam to Chute's eye, a tear that would way a thousand tons, because it sent him tumbling towards the city ruins below. He hit the ground with a large crash that trembled the ground, but still managed to keep his consciousness and kept his eyes half open. The hedgehog had landed by now, and was cautiously approaching the beaten fox. But, right before the hedgehog could proceed any further, he looked around, then set his eyes on something. Something that momentarily extinguished the fire in his eyes, and replaced it with sudden terror. Chute soon saw the origin of this look, as a flying gasoline truck smashed in to the hedgehog severely, exploding on impact, and sent Chute flying into the arms of his savior and good friend, Silver.

"Up on your feet, Chute, we need to get to that portal, and fast!" he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Silver! But I can't fly!"

"Don't worry little buddy, it's only a few blocks away, now lets go!"

Chute and Silver began to vigorously rush through the empty streets, slowing only for a moment to overlook the destruction that had fell upon Square Station. The loud screeching of metal grinding metal woke them up from this trance, and they proceeded to accelerate.

"We're almost there, Chute! Just a little bit farther!" Silver yelled through gasps of air.

For some strange reason, this made Chute to look behind him, then quickly wish he hadn't because as he saw that the hedgehog was up and madder than ever, running at them with full speed. Silver noticed this too, but managed to conjure up a small smile, as he saw they were at the portal. His rings on his arms started to glow bright green, and the portal reacted with the same glow. Once again, Chute glanced behind and saw the hedgehog almost at them. He looked back at the portal and it was now producing a fine purple light that blinded Chute for a brief second.

"Just a few more seconds!" Silver yelled, his voice trembling with the ground.

The portal was now starting to shake violently, knocking Chute off balance, and the pursuing hedgehog as well. As Silver's rings started to grow brighter, a thunderous noise came from the portal, echoing throughout the hallowed city. The hedgehog was back on his feet, still wavering with each step, and cringing to the sound. Chute grabbed out of his pocket what looked like a small grenade, and chucked with all his might at the hedgehog, creating an explosion that seemed to mix in with the portal's growing chaos. The hedgehog seemed unfazed by this tactic, and was now a few yards from them. Silver shouted something, but his voice was drowned out by the sound. Chute knew what he had to do, and gave Silver one last smile as he jumped into the echoing abyss, sending him to the deep depths of the dark unknown.

I know, pretty short, but the chapters will be much longer. Please review, because every writer needs support and good criticism!


	2. Forward to the past

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega, Sonic, or any of its characters. I just own Chute, and Krator.

ENJOY!!!!

Forward to the past:

Te mildly gloomy scenery of Statiion Square reflected its silver appearance on the sky, projecting a cloudy effect. The streets were busy with a truffle of cars honking and pedestrians flooding the sidewalks. Admist this urban chaos, nobody seemed to notice a sudden flash of bright light, like a very high powered camera that seemed to light up the sky. A fairly bruised fox was sitting on the cold hard sidewalk, still dazed by the wild encountered just moments before.

Or will happen.

Chutes misty green eyes slowly scanned the area, trying to get his brain to comute exactly where, and when he was. He obviously knew he was in the past, because Statiion Square looked like…well…Station Square. The buildings were intact, people were buzzing around, going from place to place, and there was no hedgehog chasing after him Or so he thought.

"Tails! How'd you get here so fast"

Chute turned around quickly to see where this voice was coming from, and the answer made him feel happier than he had ever felt in a very long time. Sonic the hedgehog along with Amy rose who was tagging closely behind, were quickly approaching Chute.

"No offence Tails", Sonic smirked, "But you're not that fast."

Chute knew that he looked like the legendary fox Tails, and he wondered how he could use this as an advantage. As long as Tails didn't see him.

"Well…um…I just took some shortcuts I knew." Chute hesitated.

Just before Sonic could follow up, Shadow ran up, with Knuckles and none other than Tails panting behind him. Chute immediately tried to hide, but for some reason Amy kept her eyes on him with a quizzical look on her face. He decided he might as well explain head on.

"Jeez, can't you run any slo-" Sonic paused as soon as he saw Tails. He then quickly turned around to see Chute, sweating bullets. By this time everybody noticed that there were two Tails, and one must be an imposter. Even the real Tails himself was dumfounded. After snapping out of this little daze, Sonic quickly went to alert mode, and shifted his attention to the nervous orange fox named Chute (he knew there was no way that Tails could out race him, shortcut or no shortcut).

"Ok, what the heck is going on here, and just who the hell are you?!" Sonic shouted abruptly.

"Woa… look I can explain…guys." Chute stammered while slowly backing away from the confused and mildly angry hedgehog.

"Well you better explain pretty quick before this is, _settled._" Knuckles growled while punching his fist together.

"Ok, ok," Chute began, trying to get a hold of the situation. "I came from the future."

As if just saying that sentence would solve everything, Shadow bluntly asked what everyone was thinking.

"And how are we supposed to believe that?"

"You just have to!!" Chute snapped back, startling the group. Chute regained back his composure, and proceeded to explain.

"Look, it may be hard to believe, but in the future where I'm from, all you see here is totally obliterated."

Slowly the expression on the faces of Sonic and the rest changed from angry to curious and surprised as they continued to listen intently.

"There was a mutant hedgehog named Krator, created by the team of Dr. Robotnik and Mephiles. He-"

"Wait, Mephiles?" Shadow interrupted, "I thought that son of a bitch was dead."

"No just temporarily out of commission." Chute calmly replied. "He's probably here now."

Chute noticed Sonic and Shadow give each other uneasy looks, the refocus their attention back on him.

"He was an indestructible creation, contating the DNA of all of you standing before me now, even you Amy."

Amy gasped a little, and Knuckles chuckled. She gave him a stern look, then went back to listening

Tears began to form in Chute's eyes as he recalled the horrifying future, detail, by detail.

"H-he killed all of you, not leaving one sole behind. Silver and I were the only ones to escape, but barely. He found this portal but…he stayed behind."

The small group surrounding him let this sink in, for this was a big thing to swallow. Amy slowly wiped a tear from her eye, and just as quickly another one formed. Sonic shuffled his feet as if he were thinking of something, then smiled.

"I've got an idea, how bout' we just find ol' Eggman's base. Mephiles is probably there working with him right now."

"Good idea, but it's easier said than done." Tails spoke for the first time, "We have to find him first."

"Wait, what time is it? Chute suddenly asked

Tails checked his watch.

"Two-thirty five, why?"

"Because Eggman's coming sooner than you think"

Almost on cue, an explosion rippled through the airfrom a distance, shaking the ground beneath them. Without even saying a word, Sonic rushed towards the direction of the explosion, and the rest quickly followed.

At the site of the explosion…

"Well, I think this plan will work nicely, don't you think?" asked a rather fat man, the shape of an egg with arms.

A black hedgehog with grayish blue stripes on his quills (he had a striking resemblance of Shadow) smirked at this, then it progressed to evil laughter.

"Yes, Robotnik, it will. The fools should be here any second with their little new fox friend tagging along with them. He thinks he can change the future, but what he doesn't know is that he can't change fate."

"Oh Mephiles, you are a cunning little devil aren't you?" Eggman laughed while climbing into a very convincing mech.

Mephiles just chuckled in response. His plan so far was working perfectly, he had known this day would come since he saw Chute first jump into one of the time portals. He knew Chute would forget that Mephiles, the emperor of the dark, the shadow of the shadow, can travel between time, that he has no set time period. He _is_ time. Silver tried to remind him, but the sound of the portal was to loud. He figured that Chute could still do fine.

"Silver is a fool" Mephiles muttered to himself. Eggman heard him, and thought he should toy with the dark hedgehog a bit.

"Then how did you and your precious "creation" let him go?" He replied slyly.

Mephile turned around quickly and gave him a menacing glance. Robotnik just went back to work on his machine. Mephiles looked back to the horizon and saw something that made him smile.

"Here they come"

Robotnik powered up his new mech, stocked his magazines, and prepared for the encounter.

Sonic and Shadow were leading the pack with Knuckles, Tails, and Chute following close behind. They left Amy at home for they thought she would get hurt.

"Look, there it is!" Sonic pointed.

"Mephiles…" Shadow whispered

Suddenly, a bulging rocket pierced through the air, was crashing towards the pack.

"Shoot, look out!!" shouted Sonic, but he didn't have to tell them twice. The rest of the group dove out of the way as the rocket exploded on impact.

"That was just a greeting card." Laughed the fat Eggman

"Now here's mine!" Mephiles grinned as a glowing purple sphere formed over his dark hand. He threw the scorching hot ball of radiation towards the group, Shadow in particular, the ball growing with each feet it passed. Chute learned how to deflect this blast in the future, and he started to spin his tails very rapidly, forming a mini sandstorm thtah engulfed the space around him. Then just as the ball was going the hit it's target, Chute turned around, his tails facing the ball, and the ball of energy slowly evaporated into nothingness. Mephiles seemed mildly phased by this, but decided to put it aside. He began to laugh, and then Eggman, right on cue, started to laugh with him.

"What's so funny you overgrown egg carton!?" Sonic sneered as he wiped the sand from his arms.

"Funny?" Eggman grinned his notorious grin, "The only thing that's funny is thath you mutated rodents think you've accomplished something by _barely _deflecting a simple blast!"

As Eggman was ranting on, Mephiles took this chance to put Chute in one of his death trances, staring at him with piercing eyes that cut right through the skin. Chute slowly noticed his body locking up, his muscles not reacting to the comments of his brain. The longer he stared into those deep, deadly eyes of Mephiles, the quicker the paralyzation. It soon got to the point where Chute was struggling to breath, but he could not move his lips. He just stood there like a decayed pillar, waiting for its fall. Shadow, not paying any mind to the fat fool, noticed Chute standing completely still, and turned to see Mephiles staring right at him.

"You fiend!" Shadow suddenly shouted, his temper flaring, "Chaos control!!" Shadow's chaos emerald quickly materialized over his hand, and he grabbed hold of it, transporting him directly in front of Mephiles, causing him to lose his concentration. Shadow proceeded then to spin kick him straight in the face, a blow that sent Mephiles tumbling on the ground. Shadow then jumped into the air, then came crashing down with his knee. Mephiles quickly moved out of the way, thenn countered with a quick left jab to the stomach, and a smashing elbow right on the nose. Shadow screamed in pain as blood gushed out, but Mephiles wasn't finished yet. He lifted up his hand and another one of those glowing purple balls of energy formed, bigger than the one before. He chucked it with blazing speed towards Shadow, but Shadow noticed the ball was coming towards him in time. Just as the ball was about to reach him, he transported with his emerald out of the way, the ball wizzing pass. The sphere collided with the ground, accumulating a massive explosion that sent dirt and sand flying through the air and into the atmosphere. Sonic, Tails, and the rest had to shield their eyes as the blast knocked them off balance and the sound echoed through the sky.

"Cough, Dad, you ok?" Chute shouted through the thick body of smoke.

Sonic who was still trying to find his way through the thick fog, jerked up at this comment.

"Father?" Tails asked before Sonic could.

"Oh didn't he tell you Tails?" Mephiles butted in with a sinister look on his face,

"Chute is your son."

End of Chapter 1


End file.
